A field of the invention is plastic display frames. Another field of the invention is plastic injection molding.
The purchase of a display frame is based primarily upon appearance and price. A low cost plastic frame could provide an important market for impulse or ancillary purchases. There are a variety of discount stores, photo processing stores, and souvenir stores that could successfully market a plastic display frame having a pleasant appearance.
An example success has been an acrylic frame that traps a small photo between two clear acrylic surfaces. The surfaces are shaped to also form a stand. The entire frame is a single plane of material folded into a shape to form the stand and the two clear acrylic surfaces. Except at the point of folding, the frame is open on all sides. A photo is presented without a visual border to highlight a photo inserted into the frame.
A molded unibody plastic display frame formed from a single, contiguous piece of plastic accepts and borders a photograph or similar media. The frame includes a media insertion slot and holds a picture, or other thin and flat media, with a traditional framing border around the media when it is inserted into the frame. Preferred features include an integral hinged stand/and or hangers. A preferred stand and backing portion include locking portions to lock the stand into a predetermined free-standing display angle. Geometry of the preferred frame permits it to be formed in a single plastic mold injection. A variety of sizes, colors, and decorative features are possible to include in a frame of the invention.